The Dragon Chronicles 2: Redemption
by Random Cheese
Summary: Sequel to The Dragon Chronicles. Many years passed, and not much happened, until one day, Lord Dryak became ruler of the world. Suddenly, people, including Ryan, disappeared. Now, James, his son, tries to find the Father and Mother he never had.
1. The Dryak Regime

The street was dirty, dark, grubby and dank. It was in the worst possible upkeep ever, and this was a main road. James walked down it, and looked around. James had long brown hair, and was wearing a black leather jacket, black t-shirt, and blue jeans. He was a renegade, and moved quickly into a bar. This was the Dryak Regime for you, freedom for none, and all for Dryak.

The bar was as damp and grubby on the outside, and was musty. There was a short black haired, slightly skinny barman behind it, and he was looking rather happy. Men lounged around all over the bar, and most were at least twice the age of James. James walked over to the barman, and waved.

'Hey, I haven't seen you in a long time!' the barman said to James.

'Nice to see you…' James said, before becoming serious, 'now tell me all you know about the Dragon Warriors.'

The barman broke the glass, but no one else heard the conversation.

'How do you know?' the barman asked, cleaning up the glass.

'I know you're Liam' James whispered.

'Keep your voice down, man!' Liam said, hurriedly.

'I did!' James said, angrily.

'I tell you at closing time, ok?' Liam replied.

James grabbed a drink, and walked over to the corner of the bar, not taking his eyes off Liam, who constantly glanced back at James. Later, the bar closed, and James left his seat, and walked over to Liam. Liam locked the door, and sighed.

'I knew you'd come one day, James' Liam said, sitting down by James, near the bar, 'you're Ryan's son, through and through.'

'Who?' James asked bluntly.

'Okay, let's start from the start. Now, you're eighteen, right?' Liam asked.

James nodded at Liam, and began to listen intently.

'Well, when you're parents had you they were around twenty. So they'd be thirty eight now, or round about' Liam said, 'well, how much do you know about the Warriors?'

'Nothing' James replied, 'now enlighten me!'

'Well, after Slimeoid was killed, Matt left, to patch things up with Laura, and I don't know what happened to him. A few months later, Dryak became the president. He then grew in power, and eventually, by the time you were born, Dryak was Lord of the world. Dryak was a great leader for the first five years, but then, things started to go downhill.'

'What, with the streets being unclean?' James asked.

'Yeah, but not just that. Spyke disappeared a few months later, and we haven't seen or heard from him. Then, the Dark Knights, formerly used by the Big Four, were appearing everywhere. Dendiki, he saw the signs, and was killed' Liam said, 'feel the back of your neck, please.'

James felt the back, and felt a small rectangle in the centre of it.

'What the hell?' James asked.

'That is a Dryak device, it keeps a tab on what you say and think, so if you do anything wrong, the Dark Knights are alerted' Liam said, 'Sam was forced to work for Dryak, and we haven't seen him since. Ryan disappeared soon after as well. I hid here, out of sight, I was saved, but really, I would have chosen death!'

'Yeah, what happened to my mom though?' James asked.

'Same fate' Liam replied, 'disappeared. Whether she's dead or not, along with the others, we may never know. Lord Dryak has possibly made a living hell. Listen, you heard of the Forbidden Lookout?'

'Yeah' James replied.

'Go there, and ask for Nami' Liam said, 'trust me!'

Suddenly, there was a large bang outside the door. There was another bang, and then a third, before the door came crashing down. Ten Dark Knights entered the bar, and a familiar man, with dark green eyes, and long white hair, followed them. He had a red cape, and no helmet.

'Cirion' Liam said, with a bite of bitterness in his voice.

'Ah, Liam, what a pleasure it is!' Cirion said, arrogantly, 'Finally I get to kill the last remaining member of the Dragon Warriors!'

'Cirion, you'll never win!' Liam replied.

'And why would you say that?' Cirion replied, 'haven't we already won?'

'What happened to Matt, then, the Big Four's leader?' Liam asked.

'He betrayed us, he joined you' Cirion replied, 'so he was taken.'

Cirion looked around, and when he saw James, he smirked.

'And James!' Cirion said, 'the renegade! I get two birds with one stone! How sweet my victory will be!'

'You'll never take us alive!' Liam shouted.

'Want a bet?' Cirion asked, nodding his head backward.

The Dark Knights rushed forwards, but James shot many Kamehameha waves, with each one killing the Dark Knights. Cirion looked on in disbelief, and then regained some of his swagger.

'You know what? You better be lucky, kid! You know why?' Cirion said, walking up, and grabbing James by the scruff of his neck, 'you'll meet a sticky end, and you'll never meet your father again… or your mother!'

Cirion let go of James and turned round. He walked out of the bar, and disappeared a second later.

'Listen, go to the Lookout, I can't help you, but someone can!' Liam said.

James nodded, waved goodbye, and ran out the bar, and flew off. He flew upwards, and after a few hours of flying, he reached the Lookout. He landed on it, and walked cautiously up to the middle.

'Hello?' James asked.

'Yes' a voice said, 'I am Lord Nami, the new Guardian.'

'So?' James asked, 'what are you going to do about Dryak?'

'Dryak? Well…' Nami said, appearing out of the shadows, 'I can't do much, I'm only well…'

'Yes?' James prompted.

James walked around and sighed loudly.

'Why do you have to be so-'

Suddenly, James felt a stabbing pain in his side, before he blacked out, and keeled over. Nami picked James up, and as the blood dripped onto Nami's cloak, he threw him off the lookout, and laughed, before pressing a button on it. He turned into Cirion, and he laughed more madly.

'I told you to watch out!' Cirion said, before flying off.


	2. Adam and Andrew

James opened his eyes, and looked round. He was in a dimly lit house, and he was on a bed. His stomach area was wrapped in bandages, which had small parts of blood on them. A man wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers walked in. He had short brown hair, which was spiked in every direction.

'I see you're up' he said softly.

'Who're you? What happened? Why am I here?' James replied quickly.

'So many questions, so little time' he replied, 'where to begin? I am Spyke, by the way.'

'THE Spyke?' James asked.

'Yes, one of the Dragon Warriors' Spyke replied, 'I am the one who was thought to have disappeared… I did so for a reason. To keep myself safe, much like you, James.'

'How do you?'

'I know because Ryan told me about you, many years ago' Spyke replied, 'do you know what happened?'

'Yes, Nami attacked me!' James replied angrily.

'No he didn't, for you see' Spyke began, 'Nami was taken away by Dryak many years ago. The Nami you saw was Cirion in disguise. You are here because I saved you. He threw you from the Lookout, and I saved you, to bring you here. You and I will have to do some work, later.'

'What kind of work?' James asked.

'Well, we have to get out of here, but to do that, we need to take down the part of the Dark Knight army around here' Spyke told him, 'but let me warn you now, do not kill for revenge, do not take the army for selfish needs. Yes, I know you want a family, but think of the millions of lives you could make better! If you kill simply to benefit yourself, what stops you from becoming Dryak? What stops you from becoming just like him?'

'I…see' James replied meekly.

It seemed Spyke knew what James was thinking. The first thought James had was to take down the Dryak Regime, and find his parents, and to kill Cirion along the way. James started to realise that he had a lot to learn.

James and Spyke remained in the abandoned house for a week, to let James heal, and to fool Cirion into thinking James had died. Finally, with much relief for James, his bandages were taken off, and they set off, out from the house.

James and Spyke walked down a street, and when any Dark Knights walked by, James and Spyke hid. Spyke also found a way of getting rid of the chips, with no damage to humans, and he removed it from James as well. From what they pieced together from talk, Captain Pyte was working for Major Barke, who were situated in the area.

Suddenly, an old man ran up to James and Spyke, and dragged them down a lane, where many Dark Knights ran past them.

'What's the meaning of this?' James whispered.

'You have to help my son!' he said, 'he was captured by them, and Captain Pyte is holding him prisoner!'

'Where is he holding him prisoner?' Spyke asked.

'Up the tower!' the old man replied, pointing towards a tower, in the distance.

James and Spyke nodded, and ran off down the lane, towards the tower…

_'Idiots, stinking, filthy idiots' Andrew thought to himself, 'first they trap me in this imbecile's body, and then they trap the body in a tower! I am prisoner of two levels now! This is not fair, this is indecent! Do they know who I am? I am Andrew, I am a powerful warrior. I DO NOT DESERVE TO BE LOCKED UP!'_

Adam sighed and shook his head.

'Do you always have to be like this?' Adam thought back, 'have you ever stopped to consider my side of this? How about my feelings? What about the fact I have to live with you going on inside my head? Why don't you try to stop whining for once? This is difficult, I know, but it's got to be over someday!'

Adam hated where he and Andrew, the being stuck in his head, argued. It was really irritating, especially since Andrew rarely shut up.

_'It'll be over someday! It'll be over someday!' Andrew replied, in a singsong voice, 'will you get a grip for once in your life? It's not going to be over. You've kept saying it for weeks… and weeks… and weeks… YET I DON'T SEE ANY IMPROVEMENT, DO YOU?'_

Adam had not told anyone about Andrew, for Dryak was really scared of what he considered schizophrenics. However, this was a special case. Andrew did use to have his own body. But he was killed suddenly, and wound up in Adam's head. However, as Adam was constantly reminded, it was all Lord Dryak's fault.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and a short fat, bald man, in black and green uniform walked in. He had a smirk on his face, and looked at Adam, tied to the chair.

'Ready to talk yet?' Pyte asked.

'Hell no!' Adam replied, 'I haven't done anything, and you'll never make me say otherwise!'

_'Didn't you?' Andrew asked Adam, in his head, 'what about killing numerous Dark Knights then?'_

'You want to get whipped again? Pyte asked angrily, 'because that can be arranged!'

The door burst open again, and Spyke and James ran into the small room.

_'Great, here comes the cavalry' Andrew thought sarcastically._

Adam screamed loudly, and broke the rope tying him to the chair, and he stood up. Pyte looked on in horror.

'How did you do that?' Pyte asked, visibly scared.

'With a little help from a friend!' Adam replied.

_'Or an enemy?' Andrew added slyly, again to Adam only._

Spyke rushed at Pyte, and thrust his knee into his gut, and Pyte fell to his knees. Spyke jumped into the air, and James launched a Kamehameha, killing Pyte instantly. Afterwards, Spyke landed on the floor, and looked over to Adam.

_'Impressive…for a five year old' Andrew thought_ _to himself._

'You alright?' Spyke asked.

'Yeah I'm fine' Adam replied.

_'Do you call this "fine"?' Andrew asked to Adam, in his head._

'You're the old man's kid?' James asked.

'Yes, is he alright?' Adam replied.

'Yeah, he wanted us to save you though' James replied, 'not that you needed it!'

Adam smiled, and looked outside.

'We need to go quickly' Adam said, 'before Major Barke arrives!'

James, Spyke and Adam ran out of the door, and down a corridor.


	3. Major Barke

The three men ran down the corridor, and alarms were going off. They turned around, and suddenly they stopped at a door. A man was standing wearing a Dark Knight uniform, and he had messy brown hair, and sullen brown eyes.

'Someone trying to escape?' he asked.

'Major Barke!' Adam shouted, 'you think you can stop us? Especially since Major Pyte was killed by us!'

'_Us?' Andrew asked to Adam, 'don't you mean they?'_

'I know, so I took that precaution' Barke replied, pulling out a gun.

Adam had a sharp intake of breath, and James and Spyke looked at it, and laughed happily.

'Is that it?' James asked, 'it looks a little crappy!'

'I know, it stinks!' Spyke added.

'How come you're the only one scared?' Andrew asked to Adam, 'scared of the big bad bullet?'

'No' Adam thought back, 'it just surprised me!'

'If you don't care, then you wouldn't mind if I shot you?' Barke spat.

'Go ahead!' James shouted.

Barke pulled the trigger, but James caught the bullet. Barke stood with his mouth open, as James threw the bullet to the side. James shrugged his shoulders, and ran at Barke. He grabbed Barke's arm, and knocked the gun out of it, at once. Spyke laughed, as James walked back to where they were standing. Adam began to laugh as well, but was reprimanded by Andrew.

'That alarm is annoying!' Andrew shouted, inside Adam's head, 'TURN IT OFF, NOW!'

Adam looked up to the bell, and shot a Ki Blast at it. It blew up instantly, and the alarm bells stopped. Adam received no thanks from Andrew, but he didn't expect any.

'What the hell are you?' Barke asked, scared.

'We are the last remnants of the Dragon Warriors, and Dryak has made a powerful enemy!' Spyke told him.

'The Dragon Warriors?' Andrew asked to himself, 'Excellent…' 

Spyke ran at Barke, but disappeared before reaching him. Suddenly, Barke fell slightly forward, clutching his gut. He then fell to his knees, and Spyke reappeared by James. James then disappeared, and Barke jerked around in different directions, much to Spyke's amusement. Suddenly, a green blast of energy appeared from nowhere, killing Barke.

'He was worthless' the man said.

'You!' James shouted, being held back by Spyke.

'Yes, it is I' Cirion said, 'and it seems you survived.'

James shouted a variety of curses at Cirion.

'This is so funny!' Andrew though, laughing, 'please, can we see him squirm more?' 

'Wow, the man seems to be a little annoyed' Cirion said arrogantly, 'I wonder why?'

He pretended to stroke a bears on his chin, and Andrew howled with laughter. Suddenly, Cirion shouted, as if he had figured something out.

'That's it!' Cirion said, 'I tried to kill him!'

Cirion laughed before waving, and disappearing. James cursed again, before all three of them ran off down the corridor. They killed many Dark Knights on the way, and they eventually managed to escape. They left the tower, but were surrounded by at least one hundred Dark Knights.

'No escape now!' one of them shouted to the three.

Adam, James, and Spyke smiled, and shot Kamehameha waves in three different directions. They spun around, in a big circle, and after one full rotation; all of the Dark Knights were killed. They gave each other high fives before running off.

'Impressive' Andrew said, sarcastically.

They stopped near a big grey wall, which had a gate in the middle. There were two towers on the other side of the gate, with Dark Knights situated in it, and on the walls. They all were looking around, seemingly to stop people escaping.

'What about my father?' Adam asked.

'You're a wanted man now!' James said.

'You can't see your family, or it'll put them in danger!' Spyke said, before pointing to a small crack in the wall.

All three of them ran up to it, silently, and James got under it first, before hiding behind a crate on the other side. Spyke followed, doing exactly the same.

'Great' Andrew said, sarcastically, 'the Dragon Warriors crawling like common rats!'

Adam followed under the crack, and only just managed to get behind the boxes before the spotlight on the towers fell on the crack. Adam sighed in relief, and followed James and Spyke into the darkness. There they lay for a minute, and Spyke checked for Knights.

'No Knights!' Spyke said, 'now we're going to go to another town. That's the only way we can get to Lord Dryak's tower.'

After he said that, Andrew gave a mock shout of joy. All three of them began to run across the desolate desert, and they believed none of the Knights saw them escape.


	4. Prophecy

A man draped in a black cloak sat in a throne-like chair. He was covered by many ornate robes, and slouched in the chair, slightly like an oversized whale. He was bald, and had brown eyes. He had a sour look on his face, and a piercing glare. He stared at the door, and Cirion ran in.

'General Cirion, you are late' he said, in a deep voice.

'I am very sorry, Lord Dryak, but there has been a revelation by Major Razor' Cirion said.

'And what is it?' Dryak said, a bite of impatience in his voice.

'Well, the old woman he is holding is a prophet' Cirion said, 'and he is trying to get a prophecy out of her. Also, the annoying threesome is heading for Razor's town. Hopefully, they'll be drawn in, and Razor can kill them.'

'You underestimate them' Dryak said, 'we have the son of a legendary warrior, another powerful warrior, and?'

'Adam… sir…' Cirion said.

'You imbecile!' Dryak shouted, 'you let him escape? Do you know who he is? He is the son of Matt! Another legendary warrior! We cannot have that! First you blunder the killing of James, and now you mess this up!'

'But-'

'BE GONE!' Dryak shouted, angrily, 'if you mess up the Project, you'll become a marked man as well!'

'Which Project-'

'DO NOT ASK STUPID QUESTIONS!' Dryak shouted, throwing a bowl at Cirion, who ran out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------

The trio made their way out of the desert, and sneaked into the relatively unguarded town. It was as dark and dank as the last town, but there was less activity. Many of the people seemed sad and depressed, and happiness seemed to drown out of the heroes.

'Can we get out of here?' James asked.

'_What's the matter?' Andrew asked, 'scared?'_

'Listen, we have to go through here to get to the tower' Spyke said, pointing to the Dryak Tower.

The three men set off down the road, and made their way towards the Tower. They frequently ducked and dodged between people and objects whenever a Dark Knight walked past, careful not to get spotted by them. The last thing all of them wanted was to raise an alarm.

A young woman, of about James and Adam's age walked out from seemingly nowhere, and bumped into James. She had long brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She wasn't depressed like the others, and had an air of mystery around her. James immediately apologised to her, and asked if she was all right.

'I'm fine' she said, 'I'm Michelle.'

'Nice to meet you, I'm James' James said, introducing himself.

'Hello,' Michelle said, 'wait, there is one thing you can do for me.'

'What's that?' James asked, as Spyke and Adam made their way over.

'My mother is being held hostage' she told James, 'can you save her for me? I'll be eternally grateful.'

James face quickly spread into a wide grin, and he agreed. James then ran off down the street, and Spyke and Adam ran after him. James then stopped in an alley, and Spyke reprimanded him.

'Why did you agree?' Spyke asked, 'you wanted to get out of here! And we'll never defeat Dryak at this rate!'

'Be quiet' James replied, 'she'd be grateful if we rescued her mom, and then…'

'You like her, I presume' Adam asked.

'_She looks ugly' Andrew said to himself, 'perfect for the idiot then.'_

'Yeah' James said, with a glazed look over his face.

'Idiot' Spyke said, before walking off.

--------------------------------------------------

An old woman was tied up in a chair in a darkly lit room, with only one light, shining above her. A thin, muscular man was standing in front of her. He had jet-black hair, which was spiked in every direction, and a goatee. He was wearing a black suit, with a green tie on. He pulled off one of his green gloves, and slapped it across the old ladies face.

'Don't think just because you're a woman, I'll treat you differently' Razor said, slapping her again.

'What do you want?' she pleaded.

'What we want is a prophecy' Razor answered angrily.

'I told you,' she said, whimpering, 'I can only tell prophecies when it is time!'

'Wrong answer' Razor said, and he slapped her again, before putting his glove back on, 'maybe it's time to use more force.'

'Um, perhaps not!' a voice said.

Major Razor spun around, and looked at the door. Three men were standing at the door, and they all looked at Razor with slight disgust on their faces. Razor laughed and then clapped them sarcastically.

'Well, well, well!' Razor said, 'you finally arrived!'

'What?' all three blankly said.

'I've been waiting for you!' Razor said, before running at Spyke.

Spyke jumped upwards and landed behind Razor. Razor kicked Spyke in the back, and then turned around. Spyke disappeared, and reappeared behind Razor. Spyke kicked Razor in the back, and he stumbled forwards. Spyke then kicked Razor in the face, and Razor fell to the ground. James and Adam untied the old woman, and led her out of the room.

'I'll kill you!' Razor shouted at Spyke, when he realised this.

'Redundant claim' Spyke dismissed, kicking Razor into a wall, knocking him out.

--------------------------------------------------

'Thank you!' Michelle said, practically screaming.

She hugged her mother and proceeded to dance happily. She then hugged Adam and Spyke, before hugging James for the longest amount of time. She then kissed him on the cheek, and then walked off, leaving James grinning, and slightly embarrassed.

'I can't thank you enough' Michelle said.

'Oh it's all right, but-' James began.

'What the hell is happening to your mom?' Adam asked suddenly.

Michelle's mother's eyes had rolled, and only the whites of her eyes could be seen. She was also drooling, and was rocking from side to side. The three heroes looked on in horror, but Michelle shrugged her shoulders.

'She's going to say some prophecy' Michelle said, 'it's usually over nonsense though.'

'One day… one day after the world was saved by the line of Saiyans, delivered from destruction from a parasite, someone would be infected… infected by something greater and more deadly than anything else in the world…' her mother droned, 'the mind and soul tortured, the broken mind will be freed… the Ultimate will be born… but everything will become less clear than before…. The Ultimate will be unstoppable for all…'

'_The infection…a tortured mind?' Andrew whispered, laughing, 'say hello to the Ultimate!'_


End file.
